Let It Snow
by coatcheckdream
Summary: HigeBlue ; Snow isn't that bad after all.


This was going to be the start to some fic I was going to write once upon a time called "Dreamscape". I know that I'll never touch it again so I figured I might as well post this little scrap before I delete it.

* * *

"**Let It Snow**"  
By crow salvation :P

Snow was sent flying in all directions, messily clumping on the fur of several canines. The cause was unseen, his own body covered in the white powder. Even though he was a dog, he seemed to smile.

"For you, Blue," the cinnimon coloured wolf continued to grin stupidly, poking his head from a shallow hole in the ground. Several flakes of snow slid off of his muzzle.

The black wolf stepped forward almost cautiously, canting her head to the side. He was trying his hardest to catch her attention, and she knew this. 'It's no wonder,' she cast her gaze over to a solitary wolf standing next to the Lunar Flower. Her hand rested atop the white hound's head, gently scratching behind his ears.

"Whatever you say, Hige," she finally answered, swiftly crossing the distance and ducking into the resting place herself. With a quick glance at her companion, she determined he was pleased.

It wasn't much really, just a small crevease in the endless land of snow; but it was the thought that counted. He stretched his fore paws, eyes trained on Toboe and Tsume, who were currently arguing.

"I told you I can keep up, and I ment it!" The young wolf glared defensivly, now in his human form. Tsume gave him an impatient glare.

"You were hardly 'with the group'," he sneered coldly, but both Blue and Hige knew he cared for Toboe. Tsume was just one of those who kept their feeling to themselves.

No, that was getting old. Blue turned her attention to Kiba and Cheza. The 'leader' was contentedly in his true form, curled up next to the Flower. His paws stretched lazily ahead, his head resting in her lap.

"So guys, we have any food?" Hige spoke so suddenly that each of them twisted around to look at him. Blue couldn't help but laugh, her piercing eyes directly at her friend. He could be entertaining sometimes, really.

"What's wrong, not chubby enough already?" Tsume spoke in a painfully sarcastic voice.

Hige chose to ignore it.

"Not until the next sign of a town," Kiba shook his head, moving from Cheza's side only slightly. They hadn't eaten in so long it seemed . . .

"Oh," came the simple response. They had all since returned to human form. He fidgeted with the edge of his collar. Why was everyone staring?

"There will be a storm," Cheza seemed distracted.

"Best to take cover then," Kiba gazed out over the wasteland of snow, searching for any shelter availiable. There was none. He turned back to the others with a determined expression.

"We'll sleep here for the night," his voice sounded final.

Hige shrugged, reclining back into the hole he had dug himself and Blue. Inwardly, he grinned at the though of sharing such a close space with such a pretty wolf like her. A slight blush crept unto his face at that thought.

"Hey Tsume, will you help me dig?"

The young canine looked hopeful.

"Yeah, whatever," he resigned, trotting over to assist Toboe.

"You know Hige, I'm really glad I came along," Blue smiled over at him, resting in the 'den' herself. She propped her head onto her palms, supporting the weight with her elbows. The small stain on his cheeks increased with those words.

"I'm glad too," he replied,leaning over and pulling her into a rare embrace. He was always in such a better mood when he was around her. He just never wanted to leave that sense of comfort.

Blue rested her head against his chest, eyes partially closed in happiness. From a short distance, Kiba watched the two, a smile iching to cross his face. His friend was happy; that was good. Now Blue was the one who was blushing, attempting to hide her face in the fabric of Hige's hooded sweatshirt. With a sigh of contentment, he nuzzled her neck, finally letting go. His grin faded when he looked her over. She was cold . . .

"Here, take this," he said, slipping his sweatshirt from over his head. He was left with a a plain black shirt that was hardly ever in view to cover his torso. Handing it to her, he smiled, retaining the slightly pink tint. Blue was surprised that he could tell; she wasn't shivering or anything.

After the yellow clothing was safely in place, they both looked about, spotting Tsume rubbing his hands together in a frantic way. Toboe was smiling and patting his back. "See, snow isn't that bad."

Toboe himself was covered in the white powder, his clothes soaked from it melting from his own body heat. The grey wolf didn't look much better off. His clothing wasn't that fit to wear during the cold anyway.

Kiba was still being idly patted by the Lunar Flower, but that no longer made Hige jealous. Both him and Blue seemed ready enough to rest. They had a long day of travel ahead of them.

Tsume had settled down in he and Toboe's den, and Kiba had already finished his and Cheza's. That wolf was so extreme to protect the Flower sometimes, Hige mused as he dug at the frozen ground.

It was long after when he pulled Blue to him, an arm wrapped protectivly around her waist. He would protect her from everything too, if he tried hard enough.

* * *

Bleh, such a random thing. Ah well, probably the only Wolf's Rain fiction I'll ever write. And with good reason as it wasn't all that creat in the first place. x3 All hail things without plots.

x Kitty


End file.
